


Hello Tiny Friend

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s not really paying attention, laying in the shade outside, relaxing in his boxers, his eyes closed while he tunes out the world. Stiles is lying next to him on the lounge, and he can feel Stiles’s hand mindlessly rub up and down his stomach, scratches his nails lightly against his abs through the hair there. It feels good, and it’s nice, and he focuses on the warmth of Stiles’s palm against his skin, the soothing motion of his hand as he slides it up and down, his fingers dipping teasingly under the waistband of his boxers.</p><p>It takes him a minute to realize Stiles is talking though…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Tiny Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/gifts), [frek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/gifts).



> Because [bleep0bleep](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com) and [frek](http://frek.tumblr.com) are enablers and Carrie tweeted us [this post (nsfw)](http://homosensationalism.tumblr.com/post/84895503775/thechronicleofshe-its-so-small-hello-tiny) and I tweeted some ideas involving the captions, and they both told me I had to write it now. Soooo here ya go.

Derek’s not really paying attention, laying in the shade outside, relaxing in his boxers, his eyes closed while he tunes out the world. Stiles is lying next to him on the lounge, and he can feel Stiles’s hand mindlessly rub up and down his stomach, scratches his nails lightly against his abs through the hair there. It feels good, and it’s nice, and he focuses on the warmth of Stiles’s palm against his skin, the soothing motion of his hand as he slides it up and down, his fingers dipping teasingly under the waistband of his boxers.

It takes him a minute to realize Stiles is talking though… 

 

“It’s so tiny… I mean right now… it’ll grow obviously.”

Derek is so confused, but Stiles tends to talk to himself so he mentally shrugs and continues to lay there.

“Yeah, see it’s starting to now.  Hello tiny friend. Well tiny-ish now.”

Derek is so confused at what the hell Stiles is talking about, but then he feels Stiles  _pet_  his cock through his underwear.  _Fucking pets it_. And damn it and his body, but it gets harder because any stimulation is good no matter how insulting big Derek (oh my god, this is all Stiles’s fault) finds it.

“Stiles, please tell me you are not doing what I think you’re doing.” 

“Depends on what you think I’m doing,” Stiles says with a smirk, gripping a little tighter around Derek’s dick, which is ten times better than the petting, so Derek can’t be as mad. 

“Are you talking to my dick?”

“Mmmmmaybe,” Stiles says. Then he leans in to Derek’s crotch. “Ahh look at you growing, little buddy. I’m so proud of you.”

“ _Stiles_. Stop it.” 

“Nope,” he says, and Derek can tell by his tone that he is grinning, and Derek hates it so much. Not that that means anything because his cock is still growing stiffer under Stiles’s ministrations. “You’re so cute,” Stiles says, again addressing his penis.

Derek groans both because this is so embarrassing and also Stiles’s hand feels really good. “Why do I even l like you?” 

Stiles ignores him and continues to rub Derek’s cock. “Shhhhhh, don’t listen to him, little buddy. I know  _you_  like me a whole helluva lot. Don’t you, buddy?” Stiles moves Derek’s boxers so that the cloth is no longer in the way, and as if in answer to Stiles’s question, a bead of pre-come leaks out of the tip of Derek’s cock. “Yeah, see, I knew you did. Don’t worry, friend, I’ll take care of you.” 

Stiles licks at the head, and even though Derek wants to say something along the lines of “stop addressing my dick,” he’s kind of given up at trying to stop letting Stiles do much of anything at this point. Besides, Stiles’s tongue feels amazing as he licks up and down his shaft, and by the time Stiles sucks him down, Derek decides Stiles can chat up his dick any time he wants if he always ends the conversation like this. 

After he’s come, Stiles happily swallowing it all down and licking up what dribbled out, he gives a kiss to the head of Derek’s cock (and Derek swears he hears Stiles whisper “Night, little buddy”) and then slides his body up Derek’s so he’s laying on top of him, face to face.

“Hi, big guy,” Stiles says with a smile. Derek rolls his eyes. “Don’t be jealous of your dick, Derek. I’m just trying to give it attention.” 

“I’m not  _jealous_. And… I appreciate that.” 

“I know you do.” 

“Shut up.” 

Stiles grins and then pecks Derek on the lips. “You love me.”

“I do.” Derek tries to say it in a tone that he hopes conveys that he has no idea why he does, but he knows it doesn’t come across because there’s a million reasons why he loves Stiles, all in spite of things like him conversing with his privates.

Stiles curls up a little, tucks his head under Derek’s chin, and Derek wraps his arms around Stiles.

“Let’s wake up little buddy in an hour, I’d like his opinion on a new position I heard about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and fangirl with me on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
